Kurang Apa?
by faz94
Summary: Willem punya segalanya. Pesonanya tak terelakan. Para wanita rela menjadi kekasihnya atau sekedar nge-date sejam dengannya. Lantas mengapa pemuda mungil nan unyu bernama Garuda Eka Mandala itu menolak kencan dengannya? Apa yang kurang dari dirinya? Willem merasa frustasi sendiri dengan pikiran absurdnya./WillemxGaruda/Ficlet/RnR onegai minna-san *bow*


**Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz- sensei. Cerita ini punya saya.**

 **.**

 **Kurang Apa?**

 **.**

 **Willem x Garuda and benelux bersaudara**

 **.**

 **Alternate Universe**

 **.**

 **Romance & Humor**

 **.**

 **Ficlet**

 **.**

 **OOC and gajeness, alur ngebut, typo and many more**

 **.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita, itu murni ketidaksengajaan. Mungkin kita sehati dan sepikiran say~ *muntah***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well, Happy Reading Nyaw~ :3**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **Kurang Apa?**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **.**

Willem yakin dia punya segalanya.

Maksudnya, siapa sih yang tidak kenal Willem van Anderson? Siswa kelas tiga di Hetalia Internasional Highschool yang terkenal elit. Idola sekolah dan target nomor satu untuk dijadikan pacar. Jangan lupa dia seorang anak pejabat konglomerat penyumbang dana terbesar di HIHS.

Willem punya segalanya.

Rumah mewah, mobil bejibun, harta warisan berlimpah, otak jenius, wajah tampan ala bangsawan, orangtua pengertian, teman-teman yang banyak dan yang paling utama dia adalah idola di sekolahnya. _Dia sempurna!_

Err, tidak. _Hampir_.

Karena baginya, kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan semata. **(Eaeaa)**

Tapi serius, ia memiliki semua yang tidak orang lain miliki. Dan kebanyakan orang akan iri dengannya. Ya ya, jangan salahkan nasib kegantengannya. Bukan maunya dia juga, kok. _Dia begini kan karena bikinan ayah dan ibunya setiap malam!_

 _Err, abaikan celotehan absurd di atas sana. =_=_

Beneran deh. Banyak sekali wanita yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya atau hanya sekedar jalan dengannya.

 _Terus kenapa makhluk mungil yang satu ini enggan menerima ajakan kencannya?!_

"Maaf ya, aku sibuk nih." dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Willem yang pundung dipojokan sembari mengais tanah.

Berkali-kali Willem mengajaknya jalan, berkali-kali pula ditolaknya. Mentah-mentah pula. Tidak matang, tidak gosong, tidak pula dimasak. Mentah. _Fuck it, Willem._

 _Mungkinkah pemuda manis bernama Garuda Eka Mandala itu terintimidasi dengan tinggi badannya yang diluar batas kewajaran?_ Plis, bukan salah Willem dia jadi tinggi. Salahin aja ayahnya yang selalu memberinya masakan rebung(bambu muda) sewaktu ia kecil hingga kini ia menjulang seperti tiang listrik di depan rumahnya.

 _Apa karena kharisma yang dimilikinya hingga membuat pemuda unyu itu merasa minder?_ Hei, ini juga bukan salahnya. Soal kharisma itu sudah suratan takdir. **Tidak bisa diganggu gugat.**

"Apa sih kurangnya aku?" Willem berujar melas, merengek pada adik perempuannya, Laura yang sibuk menata peralatan _make up_ -nya di meja rias. Laura melirik malas ke arah kakaknya yang mengubek-ubek kotak tisu miliknya. Memutar mata, ia kembali sibuk dengan aktifitasnya.

"Kurang tinggi?"

"Kurang ganteng?"

"Apa aku kurang lokal? Terlalu bule?"

Luxy muncul dari balik pintu kamar Willem sambil berseru, "Rambutmu kurang lepek! Mana mau Garuda jalan sama _landak_ kayak kamu? Wakss!"

Laura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar ucapan sepupu mereka yang ia yakin pasti menghancurkan perasaan dan harga diri kakaknya. Luxy menghampirinya dan langsung ber- _high five_ dengannya. Keduanya terkikik seperti orang asma sementara Willem kembali dengan aura suram. Meratapi nasibnya yang punya saudara tapi bisanya hanya membuat mental _breakdown_ saja. _Nice._

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau tanya saja pada Garuda, _broer_?" usul Laura.

Willem menoleh, benar juga ucapan adiknya. _Kenapa hal itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya?_ Oke, salahkan saja otak jeniusnya yang sedikit macet barusan.

"Iya, kau benar Laura! Baiklah, besok aku harus melabrak Garuda dan menanyakannya hal itu!" seru Willem dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Err, tidak perlu sampai melabrak, _Will broer_. Nanti kau terlihat seperti preman nyasar." ujar Luxy datar.

Tapi peduli amat, pokoknya besok Willem harus berhasil melabrak Garuda dan mengonfirmasi apa saja kekurangannya.

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **Kurang Apa?**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **.**

Pagi ini belum banyak murid berlalu lalang. Entah Willem terlalu semangat atau bagaimana, ia sudah berada di sekolah. Willem celingak-celingukan di depan kelas Garuda, masih kosong. Mengedarkan pandangan, Willem mendapati Garuda baru saja naik tangga ke lantai tempatnya berpijak. Buru-buru ia menghampiri Garuda dan menyeret anak malang itu ke ujung koridor sekolah.

"Hei, ap-oh, hai!" sapa Garuda sambil tersenyum manis (yang sedetik membuat Willem diabetes) saat ia melihat Willem di depannya.

Willem _blushing_.

"Kamu udah sarapan?"

Garuda bengong, tapi dia mengangguk. "Udah tadi di rumah."

Willem mengangguk.

"Apa kamu cuma mau nanya itu aja?"

Tersentak, Willem menuntut. "Katakan! Menurutmu, aku kurang apa?"

Garuda menatap bingung. Matanya yang bulat mengerjap polos. Bikin Willem gregetan pengen nyulik dia dan berbuat anu-anu padanya.

Ya, Tuhan maafkanlah pikiran kotor Willem pada bocah manis nan inosen seperti Garuda. Dia tidak akan lagi deh nonton film yang begitu-begitu. _Tapi gak janji juga, sih.._

"Kurang apa? Eumm.. kayaknya kamu gak kurang apa-apa deh."

Rasanya Willem pengen loncat indah dari atas gedung terus mati kemudian menikah dengan Garuda di surga dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

Gak gitu juga.

Mungkin otaknya mulai korslet tersengat keimutan bocah lugu di depannya ini. _Please, Willem. Kamu harus jaga image di depan gebetan kamu, jangan sampai harga dirimu jatuh._

Willem berdehem.

"Terus kenapa kamu gak mau kuajak kencan?"

"Eh? Jadi kamu beneran suka sama aku?"

Willem melongo. _Hell! Emang kamu pikir aku ngapain selama ini? Asdfghjkl cipok juga nih lama-lama._

"Ya, iyalah! Kalo aku gak suka, buat apa aku minta kamu jalan sama aku tiap hari?" Willlem gregetan.

Garuda garuk-garuk kepala. "Oh, hehe. Aku pikir kamu cuma main-main aja. Kayaknya aku kebanyakan nonton drama, nih."

Willem ketawa kecil. Lucu banget Garuda ini. Dia pikir Willem ngajak dia kencan karena taruhan sama temennya, terus selesai kencan dia bakal dibuang, ditempelin kertas merah, di- _bully_ sama banyak orang persis kayak drama HYD yang lagi rame dibicarain banyak orang.

Ya ya ya, Willem emang ganteng seperti Tsukasa Ozora. (Salah alamat bang=_=)

Err, maksudnya seperti Doumyouji Tsukasa.

"Oke-oke, jadi kamu mau kan jalan sama aku?"

Garuda menganggukan kepala.

Willem lupa _image_.

Dan Garuda menyesal menyetujui ajakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **A/n:**

 **Hai, faz dateng bawa fict gaje Willem-Garuda. Entah kenapa pengen nistain mereka dan tiba-tiba munculah ide garing bin krenyess ini. Maafkan faz wahai nethindo shipper *sujud2***

 **Faz gak tau dan gak sempet buat bikin nama Luxemburg, jadi faz pake aja Luxy. Gak apa2 ya bang Lux? (Lux: terserah kamu beb.) (=,=a )**

 **Yosh! Seperti biasa, Big Thanks for Reader, Reviewer, Favorite, Follow, Alert, Visitor, Viewer, Guest and Silent Readers.**

 **I Love You Full Gais~ :***

 **Kritik dan saran sangat faz nantikan.**

 **So, have a nice day sweet people~ ^o^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimme some feedback? ;)**


End file.
